The Art of Mischief
by charm545
Summary: Thor has asked Loki to teach him how to lie.
1. Story

**This is my first `Thor´ story. I hope I make myself clear in the explanations. If you guys don´t understand just let me know ok? Anyway, enjoy!**

** Quick, I just wanted to let you know that they´re way younger here than in the movie. Maybe 11 (Loki) and 13 (Thor) in human years. I´m not quite sure but they are still kids.**

**I don´t own Thor or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Loki looked up from his book, startled, as his brother entered his chambers yelling loudly.<p>

"**LOOOOKIII! I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTENC**E!" Loki winced.

"Please Thor! You are right infront of me, there is no need to yell!" Loki put his book down, he had a feeling his brother would have him occupied for a while. "What could you _possibly_ want?"

Thor´s voice was agitated "I´m in so much trouble! Loki! You need to help me!" Loki stood up and tried to calm his maniac brother.

"Thor! You´re not making sense. Calm down and tell me what happened." Suddenly Thor´s face and body became less agitated but more tense.

"I… I can´t tell you…" Loki raised an eyebrow and let go of his brother.

"Then how do you expect me to help you? Seriously Thor, don´t waste my time…"

"No! I really need your help! " Loki crossed his arms. "Please! I´ll tell you exactly what happened _after_ you help me!"

"Sorry Thor, It doesn't work like that." Loki began to turn away, but Thor took hold of his shoulder.

"Please…" Thor gave his brother a ridiculous puppy face that made Loki want to throw up.

"Oh for Odin´s sake! You´re pathetic, it must really be important." Thor nodded vigorously. Loki sighed, "Fine, but you **must** tell me what happened after we´re done." Thor nodded again with excitement.

"I appreciate it… " Suddenly his smile faded. "You will never let me live this down."

This made Loki very interested. Perhaps there was something to gain out of this situation after all.

"Well, what do you need?" Thor hesitated and Loki seriously felt like slapping him. Hadn´t he just been begging him for his help!

Finally, Thor sighed.

"Loki… I need you to teach me how to lie." For a second Loki´s face was expressionless. Then it brightened like Thor had never seen before.

"Really Thor! You mean it!" Thor didn´t understand why his brother looked so excited. "Oh, I´ve been waiting for this moment for so long! " Loki straightened himself, he cleared his throat. "You´ve come to the right person Thor Odinson. I will teach you all about the basics of trickery," Suddenly his serious façade vanished and he was smiling brightly again "you haven't even lied before have you? I mean, you have, but probably something small, no one can go long without lying. But when I´m done with you it´ll be a different story." Thor frowned.

"Loki, just cause I need trickery right now doesn't mean I like it." Loki rolled his eyes

"I wonder how we should start…" Thor sighed tiredly.

"I just know this is going to end bad." Loki looked at him innocently. But the look failed and changed into a mischievous smirk.

* * *

><p>"Come on Thor, say it!"<p>

"I don´t know!"

"Oh _come on_! I just told you 3 times!"

Loki was getting desperate. Thor had proven impossible to teach. "Thor, the 3 main things you need to lie. What are they!"

"I don´t know! And yes, you told me before, but I don´t get it!" Loki was about to yell at Thor and give up. But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he couldn´t waste it. He sighed.

"Alright, I´ll say them again. But this is the **LAST** time so listen closely. If you don´t understand this then you will **NEVER** be able to lie and you will have to affront the consequences of whatever you´ve done." Thor winced at the thought. He looked at his bother intensely.

"I´m ready. Begin." Loki rolled his eyes.

"For your sake, I hope so." He cleared his throat, closed his eyes for a second then opened them, looking straight at Thor.

"There are 3 main things you need to lie. These things are: a story, motivation, and truth." Thor´s expression had changed from concentration, to confusion, to anxiety with the last couple of words.

"I don´t get it alrea…"

"WELL IF YOU DON'T LISTEN YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND." Loki yelled furiously. Thor looked at him with shock. Loki sighed. "Look, I´m going to explain each in detail and it´s really important for you to pay attention. Don´t ask questions until I'm done with each thing alright?" Thor nodded obediently.

"Alright, the first thing you need in order to lie is a story. For a convincing lie you need to have a believable story. But what makes a story believable is how well you know it. You can´t just make up a story in the back of your mind 5 seconds before you tell the lie, Leave that to professionals. No, you need to have a solid story, know it inside out, and **understand** it. It´s no good to memorize it. You must say this story as if you actually went through it. Are you still with me?"

Thor´s expression would be comical if Loki wasn´t so tired of repeating himself. "Alright Thor. What did you understand of all I said?" He blinked.

"A good lie needs a story. Umm, not memorized, I don´t get that." Loki crossed his arms

"Imagine you are going to training but you lost your spear. When they ask you why you were late you say ´because I was looking for my spear´ you might even say how hard it was for you to find it and all the places you searched. When you lie you have to say your story the same way. If you were late because you fell asleep then you can use the spear as an excuse. When they ask you why you were late you could say that you were looking for it. Act annoyed like you would be if you actually had to waste your morning searching for a spear. You must even have in the back of your mind the places you searched incase anyone asked. The point of understanding it and not memorizing is so when someone asks you something it doesn't look like you are trying to come up with something. If I asked you right now what your name was you would know right away. That's how it should be. You can fake that you don't remember but you can't abuse of that or people will see right through you."

Now that he was done, Loki looked back at Thor. His head was bent slightly to the left. He looked like a lost puppy, an infuriating and annoying lost puppy. Loki sighed. "Did you get _anything_ of what I just said?" To his surprise Thor nodded.

"I think I got it! You need to know your story, not memorize it, so people don't realize your lying!" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that´s it in very simple terms." Thor just nodded excitedly.

"Great! I got the first thing! ... I´m going to go eat something!" Thor began to walk away.

Loki thought about stopping him but his various lectures had tired him.

"Do you want me to bring you something?" Thor asked as he walked away.

"Surprise me." Said Loki as he threw himself onto his bed. He closed his eyes and began to think about his next lecture. This was so much harder than he thought it would be, and they were no close to being done.


	2. Motivation

**Here´s chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who´s added to favorites and alerts! I would really appreciate a review!**

**As always, I don´t own Thor or any of it´s characters.**

* * *

><p>"When I said <em>surprise me<em> I didn´t mean _bring double my weight in meats and pastries_." Thor and Loki were now sitting on Loki´s bed. Plates full of all kinds of food were lying upon it too. Loki looked at his sheets with worry. "Thor if you spill anything at all I will burn down your room." Thor took a bite off a chicken leg. Loki winced as the juice landed on the plate, barely missing his furniture. "Thor, I mean it." The boy in question rolled his eyes

" You want me to concentrate? I can´t concentrate without a decent meal." Loki´s eyes narrowed. He made a swift move with his hand and the chicken in Thor´s hands suddenly became dry and tasteless. As Thor took a bite he recoiled in disgust. "Ugh! LOKI!" Loki crossed his arms

"You want my help? I won´t help you if you're eating on my bed." Thor growled but obligated. He took a couple of plates and sat on the floor.

"There happy?" Loki bit his lip

"But, the carpet…"

"LOKI!"

Loki sighed, "Fine, let´s continue." He first bent over the bed and picked up a small desert (what? He was hungry too). He popped it into his mouth and made sure no crumbs were anywhere. He swallowed then turned to face Thor.

"The second thing you need for a lie is motivation." He took a step forward. Thor looked at him with interest as he munched on his chicken. " Without motivation you cant lie. It's as simple as that. You can have a great story with all the background and proof and anything you could need, but without motivation it means nothing. Motivation is the reason why you are lying. It´s what pushes you to trick others. When you are hesitating you must think of your motivation and it will give you strength. But if your motivation is strong then there is no reason why you should hesitate. Do you want me to give you an example?"

Thor nodded, taking another bite. "Alright, imagine your best friend made some horrible crime. Imagine that crime can only be punished by death. You would lie and say that your friend is innocent wouldn´t you? What would your motivation be? Saving your friends life. It´s a very drastic example but you get what I mean. On the other hand, imagine you wanted us to go to the forest at night but mother said no. You insist on going anyway so we do. Imagine I get hurt so we come back and when they ask how I got hurt you make something up. Your motivation would be to not get in trouble, but maybe that´s not very important in a moment like that. Your lie wouldn´t be very convincing. People would eventually know that we went to the forest. Do you get what I mean? You need to want to be believed. If you feel like there´s no point then I don't know why you´re lying in the first place." Thor nodded.

"I get it! It´s the food I tell you." Loki noticed his brother was on his third plate of food. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure Thor."


	3. Truth

**Hi people! I´m sooo sorry that I´ve taken so long! I´ve been extremely busy but I won´t bore you with that. **

**Anyway, I don´t own Thor or Marvel or any of it´s characters.**

**Just a quick reminder that Loki and Thor are** way younger here than in the movie. Maybe 11 (Loki) and 13 (Thor) in human years. I´m not quite sure but they are still kids.****

* * *

><p>Loki lost count of how many pieces of chicken, meat, cake, and other comestibles had crossed Thor´s mouth. After what seemed like only seconds, all the plates where empty. Thor smiled at Loki<p>

"Having a meal always puts me in a better mood! I´m sure I´ll understand this last one very well!" Loki looked at Thor with a bit of concern (who can eat that much? Loki had only taken a couple of bites of chicken and the little pastry earlier. But he was also concerned about the task at hand.)

"I hope so Thor, I don´t think I have the energy to repeat myself a lot so listen carefully." Thor nodded and looked at Loki straight in the eye.

"I´m ready." Loki nodded.

"The third thing you need to lie is the truth." With only that sentence, Thor´s face had been overcome by a look of desperation

"I don`t get…"

"**DON´T**!" Loki interrupted pointing a finger at his brother. "DON´T. SAY. THOSE. WORDS. **LISTEN**!" Thor now had the look of a scolded child.

"The truth! To tell a lie you need the truth! What do I mean by this? I will answer this with a question. What is the point of a lie?" Loki looked at Thor expectantly. Thor hesitated.

"Um… to not have to confront the consequences of your actions?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Not what you use a lie _for_. I mean, what **do** you do when you lie?" Thor looked at him blankly. "What is the point of a lie? What do you want to accomplish when you lie?" Loki closed his eyes. "You want to convince people that what you´re saying is the **truth**. That´s what you do when you lie. That is the point of lying. The person you´re talking to must believe that what you are saying happened. What you say _is_ the truth! Do you understand?" Thor shook his head.

"I did at first but… why are you saying that: _what you say is the truth_?"

"Because it is! Or at least that is what you want everyone to _think_! A lie is the truth! Only **you** know what´s behind it and only **you** can blow your cover! " Loki bent down to where Thor was sitting on the floor. "Please tell me you understood that."

Thor nodded, Loki sighed. "I really don´t know a simpler way to put it. When you are telling a lie don´t be thinking that you are lying. You are telling the truth! Every word that comes out of your mouth happened, understood?"

"I… I think I did."

"I hope so." Loki straighten himself "Alright, time for your test." Thor´s eyes opened wide with panic.

"There´s a test!" Loki couldn´t help but roll his eyes.

"This is the only way I can be sure you understood. I´ll just ask you some questions and you answer then the best you can. I´ve told you everything you need to know to answer them." Thor swallowed nervously.

"I don´t work well under pressure." Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Well too bad because most lies are under pressure. Now get ready." Thor took a deep breath.

"I´m ready."

"Alright, What are the 3 main things you need to lie?" Thor blinked a couple times before answering.

"Um… Truth, motivation, and story right?"

"Correct. Now, how must you know the story you will use as an excuse?"

"Hmm… not memorized… you need to understand it… right?"

"Correct. Now where do you hide your diary?"

"Under my… HEY LOKI!"

"So you **do** have one! (*Insert death glare from Thor here*) Anyway! Why is motivation important?"

"Um… without it you can´t lie… because… you wouldn´t put any effort into it if it wasn´t worth lying for?"

"That´s great Thor! You really aren't as dumb as you look!"

"Thank… HEY!"

"Next, what is the point of a lie?"

"Well… to convince someone you are telling the truth right?"

"Correct! You couldn´t answer that 5 minutes ago! " Pride crossed Thor´s features.

"Ok, last but most important question…" Loki sat down before Thor and looked him straight in the eye

"What is it that you did that made you come to me? "


End file.
